The field of this disclosure relates generally to collapsible articles of furniture, and more particularly, to heated collapsible articles of furniture.
Known collapsible (i.e., foldable) articles of furniture include a variety of different types of articles, including for example chairs or stands. Collapsible chairs are often referred to as camping chairs and are generally collapsed for storage when not in use. Collapsible stands may be used as foot rests or tables, and are similarly generally collapsed when not in use. The collapsible articles are often used outdoors in the elements and as such, the articles may be exposed to the elements and to a wide range of temperatures.
To provide a more comfortable environment to individuals using such chairs in adverse weather conditions (i.e., cold temperatures), some known stadium chairs include battery-powered heating elements. Generally such chairs are fairly rigid and the heating elements provide a limited amount of heat for a limited period of time commiserate with the life of the battery. After the battery has been discharged, it must either be replaced or recharged before any additional heat can be provided by the seated occupant. Stadium chairs are often used in areas where such batteries may not be easily recharged with an auxiliary power source. As such, because continuous and uninterrupted use of the heating element is generally not feasible. Users of such seats are often required to transport multiple replacement batteries with the stadium chair if they desire to receive heat in the chair for an extended period of time.
Other known collapsible chairs include pockets that are sized to receive packets therein. When the chemicals in such packets are mixed together, the resulting chemical reaction generates heat that is releases from the pocket when the packet is inserted therein. However, similar to the battery-powered heating elements, such chemical packets provide only limited heat for limited periods of time.